


『Heart Beat』9

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, idolish7 - Freeform, 环壮
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN





	『Heart Beat』9

玖．

 

“嗯？你说你想去U.K.I？”

“哎，不是我说啊，年轻人你可想清楚了，这几年U.K.I可乱着呢，内战现在打得热火朝天，很不安全哦。”

“原来你不知道啊，这也难怪了。情况？这情况有点说来话长啊……总而言之，因为不满现任国王的暴政，一个叫做‘反月云同盟’的组织号召盟友，和当政的打起来啦……”

“对，原来你知道千公爵啊？虽说他现在已经不是公爵了……他是这次革命的领导者之一哦。不过他的手里只有三分之一的兵权，剩下的三分之二在百公爵和国王的手里，百公爵又在国王的手里……这一仗打得还真是艰难啊。”

“你说我有点眼熟？哈哈，怎么可能啦，毕竟哥哥我只是一个普通的司机而已。不过为了让你在明年的夏天能够来千鸟湖观景，我们会努力的哦。”

二阶堂大和长舒了一口气，一捻自己贴在唇上的假胡子，拉开车门就要坐上驾驶位。

六弥凪从车窗里探出脑袋，左右看了看，确认刚刚那前来问路的旅人已经走远。

“Oh，这样说没关系吗？”他问，“大和你不是还在被通缉吗？”

“你也在被通缉啊，这位著名诗人‘六’先生。”和泉三月赏了凪一个暴栗，将他按回了车厢：“我说啊你们两个真是太张扬了，万一出了什么事，我该怎么向千先生那边交代？”

“没关系没关系。”大和将刚刚从后备箱取出的一罐冰啤酒放在了手边，“说到底，现在谁不知道我们就在Z区？但又有谁能闯进来？现在厉害的年轻人真多啊，我把自己的命交在他们的手里，觉得很安心哦——”

“没收。”三月面无表情地将大和的啤酒拿走了，没用大和的牙把易拉罐撬开算是他对司机的手下留情。

“什么啊，喝一点没关系的啦。哥哥我都开了两个小时的车了，三仔你就犒劳一下我吧。”

“不行就是不行！你这个大叔真是够了，什么时候喝不行？晚上庆功会的时候你可以喝个够！”

大和唉声叹气地踩下了油门：“真严格啊——如果是阿环的话肯定就会让我喝了。”

三月敏锐地皱起眉，这个时候他的表情和他那严肃的弟弟如出一辙：“什么，你用布丁去贿赂环了？”

“啊……”大和这才反应过来自己说漏嘴了，他一敲自己的脑袋。

“你，这，个，臭大叔。”三月青筋暴起:“回去之后我会好好收拾你的，现在赶快给我开车，我们快迟到了！”

“好，好。”前演员二阶堂大和，毫无灵魂地驶车前行。

他们行车驶过车水马龙的Z区，现在的Z区较之前而言变了不少，楼高了人多了，正经的学校也建了起来。深绿色的车子开进了高楼下的停车场，进入了此次作战的指挥部，他们马上就看到了自己的老朋友——和泉一织在控制台后面认真地操作，小鸟游纺抱着资料站在显示屏前，不停地看着表。脚步声接近，一织循声望去，对慢跑着赶来的大和等人严厉地说：“二阶堂先生，六弥先生……还有哥哥，您几位知不知道马上就要到时间了？如果迟到了的话那我们的计划就都要泡汤了！”

“抱歉抱歉！”大和气喘吁吁地道歉。

“Oh，一织已经准备好了吗？”六弥凪走到显示屏前，弯下腰去看。

一织点点头，向他展示着已经准备万全的界面：“……是的，现在随时都可以开始。侵入网络控制系统之后，我们就可以向全国的显示屏都发送我们的影像。”

“我们有多长时间？”

“在被发现、阻挡之前，我们最多能够坚持7分钟。”

“是个好数字呢！”一旁的七濑陆笑着，披上了斗篷。纺给他理好肩膀上的羽毛，一织起身将白色的旗帜递交到他的手里，严肃的嘴角也松动了些：“对，确实是个很好的数字。”

“各位都到齐了？”这时千也打着哈欠姗姗来迟，他一瞥陆手中那面白底红纹的旗帜，叹气道：“我还是觉得红色的旗帜更好，会更有大众的感觉。白色的旗像是在说‘我投降了’一样。”

“不会的啦，你看，这也不是全白的旗帜啊。挥起来也很帅的！”

说着，像是要证明似的，陆在狭小的后台挥舞起了那面白色的大旗。大家顿时护住了自己手边的茶杯资料等物品，一织冲上前去将陆按住了：“请您别玩了！稿子您背熟了吗？”

七濑陆头一歪：“什么稿子？”

一织头一晕：“别告诉我您没有背我给您准备好的演讲稿……我真的很怕您在这7分钟里会把话题拐到外太空去！”

“我是开玩笑的啦，一织你真是的……这个时候还这么严肃干什么！”

“您知道今天的讲话不同以往，我会担心是必然的啊……”

一织的肩膀被按住了，是诗人六弥凪。他给了一织一个安心的笑容，轻声道：“一织，不要太担心。陆的这一点才是最吸引人的，比起对着稿子照本宣科，他真诚自然的发言，才是大家更愿意听到的不是吗？”

小鸟游纺看了一眼自己的手表，转头提醒道：“各位，请准备！倒计时5分钟！”

大家应声着，一边各自忙碌了起来。一织还想对陆说些什么，但刚刚叫了一声“七濑前辈”就说不下去了。但此时已无需多言，陆握了握他的手，点头说：“别担心，一织，我不会出错的。因为我知道有你们在我的身边。”

“……嗯。”一织的肩膀也放松了下来，他的眼睛里闪烁着火光：“那么，请您用尽全力去说出我们的请求吧。”

“嗯！”陆用力地去点头。

“一分钟！”

七濑陆握起旗帜，站到镜头前，深吸一口气。

“30秒！”

“好——”大和回答道，一边转头四处张望：“说起来，阿环呢？”

三月闻声也四处看了看：“诶……他不在吗？真是的那个家伙该不会是去厕所的时候迷路了吧，我去找找他……”

“别别别，一会儿你也丢了！”这位路痴老友可让大和不敢放心，“他肯定马上就会回来了，不要担心……”

“好……吧。”三月用资料敲着自己的手掌，皱起了眉头：“希望不会出什么事吧。”

“10,9,8……”

陆睁开眼，看向那只黑洞洞的镜头，还有自己的同伴们——各色的眼睛里，都闪烁着同样的火光。他握紧了手中的旗帜。

“3,2,1，开始！”

和泉一织在控制台前，深吸一口气按下了回车。这一瞬间，那个小小的黑色的镜头所捕捉的画面，被投上了U.K.I国内所有的显示屏。在街头，在工厂，在学校，在商场……人们惊讶地抬起头，看那或播放音乐或漆黑一片的屏幕上突然出现了一个红色头发的少年，他目光坚定，手中的旗帜在胸前一划，于身侧猎猎作响。

“U.K.I的大家！你们好！”那红发的青年露出了一个笑容，“我的名字叫做七濑陆。”

二〇七七年七月七日晨，反月云同盟向世界发出了第一条正式的宣言。

半小时前，山顶。

四叶环默默地蹲在一块石头上，看着一片漆黑的废墟，虽然现在已经不成样子了，但那里曾经是他们的家。他没有让别人将这片废墟清走，他说因为某个笨蛋还没找到家，在他找到家之前，这废墟都不能清。

环将吃了一半的棒棒糖从嘴巴里扯出来，突然对那片遗址说：“小壮，终于到这一天了。我们要对国王宣战了哦，是不是很厉害？”他们在这四年里慢慢成长，终是在众人的努力下，拥有了能与月云王朝一战的底气。环从石头上跳了下来，对那漆黑的房梁点点头：“那，我出门了。”废墟没有回答。

距离“那一天”已经过了四年。不论是这个国家，还是Z区，还是四叶环……都变了太多。U.K.I不是曾经的U.K.I，它如今已被真实的战火覆盖；Z区不再是从前的Z区，它因为受国王势力影响最浅，从而变成了“反月云同盟”的根据地，第二“中心”的地位让它日益繁荣了起来，曾经那荒凉破败的街景已经渐渐消失了……他常常会对此感到陌生，不知道自己身在何处，今夕何夕，又身为何人。

他甚至对自己都感到陌生。四叶环觉得，自己甚至可以算是这四年之中改变最大的那个东西。18岁的他彻底长开了，如他所愿，现在足足有186cm的他已经长得比小壮要高了。在那之后他又经历了好几次生长痛与生长性发烧，但是那个会在他发烧的时候，出人意料地用嘴唇给他量体温的那个人却走丢了。在那场雨结束之后，环不顾别人的阻拦回到了他们的山顶，却发现他们的棚屋已经大火吞噬，变成了一团乱七八糟的黑色东西。他们的记忆，与一起生活的种种痕迹都被抹去，就像他的家里从来没有出现过逢坂壮五这个人一样。

走下百步梯向区中心走去的时候他想到了这里，然后就为自己的这个想法而焦躁了起来。

“环君，你在这里干什么？”身侧突然传来了一个声音，是大神万理。

“啊，万哥。”

万理抱着好大一叠卷子，看了他一会儿，心里明镜似的。他笑着说：“不回去吗？今天可是个大日子呢。你不在的话一织君他们会很苦恼的哦。”

此言不假，他的身体意外的很适合战斗，尤其擅长枪械，在盟军的训练营里，他已经出落成了数一数二的神枪手。你可以说四叶环不是一个听话的战士，但却不得不承认他是个很好用的战士，面对各种突发状况，他的身体都会快于思考地做出反应，大和他们说这是一种战斗本能，大概率出现在动物的身上。

环回答万理：“马上就回去了，在走之前先来和小壮说一声。万哥才是，今天还要上课吗？”他指了指万怀里的那叠卷子。

“啊，嗯。”万将那卷子往怀里紧了紧：“即使是今天，也是需要上课的哦。不过假如今天成为了未来的节日，那以后就不用上课了。”

“是……这样吗？”环偏偏头。

“这不是很有仪式感吗，最后一个上课的7月7日呢。理现在应该还在上课，她是一个很优秀的语文老师，孩子们都很喜欢她。”万理笑，然后突然整理了表情，薄荷绿的眼睛严肃地望着环：“环君，回去的路上一定要多注意一些。在这段时间里出事的概率会很高，请你保护那帮家伙的安全。”

“噢！”环爽快地回答了。这一点之前一织给自己说过，杀鸡儆猴是打压盟军士气最方便快捷的方式。月云了的手下极有可能会在视频链接接通的时候做出点什么事，最严重的就是在镜头前直接杀掉发言人——七濑陆。为了保证这7分钟的直播能够顺利进行，他们将此次作战的指挥部设置在了Z区最繁华的街道里……一织说，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，一辆车驶向幽静的山谷，这很容易就会被发现被埋伏，但假如是潜藏在繁华街道的地下室里，那谁又知道你们究竟是盟军还是单纯的游客？环听得似懂非懂，不过感觉上好像不错，所以他也打着呵欠跟着点头。

万理又说：“不过有你在的话当然不会出事。毕竟你可是我们的最强战力啊。”

“嘿嘿，谢谢夸奖。”环有点不好意思地挠挠脑袋，做出了一个要起跑的动作:“那我走了！”

“嗯，祝成功，祝顺利。”环跑步的速度很快，这时的万理只能看到一个远去的背影了。

这孩子，四年里的变化还真大啊。万理想着。四年前的那一天，是他将环和理在巷口拦下，帮他们躲过了一个埋伏在另一条街道的特工。他们当然知道环会来找他的妹妹。万理将他们引到了同盟集会的暗屋里，并且抹去了他们行动的痕迹，他们在那里躲过了可怕仿生人的追捕。在那之后，他引环见了同盟里的其他成员，大家因为年龄相仿所以相处得很好。看着那些少年一点点成长，一点点支撑起这个组织乃至于这个国家，他感慨万千，同时又感到欣慰。

环在洒满雨水的街头快步向前跑着，快迟到了，他得在十分钟之内赶去集合地……溅起的泥水沾湿了他的裤腿，但他却不甚在意。

他今天格外思念逢坂壮五。

这几年里他认识了很多朋友，他们都非常有趣，善谈，而且志同道合。他只有和他们在一起的时候才会短暂地忘记对逢坂壮五的思念，开心坦然地笑出声。

有一次，比他稍微大一点的六弥凪指着他胸口的四叶草项链，语调抑扬顿挫地问:“说起来环君，我一直有点在意，那个项链是环君你的恋人送的吗？看你一直都戴着，洗澡都不离身。”

“你说这个？”环的指尖碰到了自己脖子上的那条四叶草项链，一碰就是一次触电，从指尖疼到心脏。

三月连忙捂住了凪的嘴，对环笑道：“哎呀这家伙就是会哪壶不开提哪壶。没关系没关系，不想说的话也……”

“是一个骗子送给我的。”环说。

“诶？”大家都愣住了：“骗子？环君是被骗了吗？”

“嗯。”然后环就不说了，他仰头将杯中的牛奶一饮而尽，差点把肺都给呛出来。

他至今没想通自己当时为什么会心虚。小壮本来就是个骗子。他明明说好了不会抛弃他们的，但仍旧消失得不声不响。

而且最过分的是，他甚至没有留下一点点确切的信息，他是被杀掉了？还是回收了？他还记得他们吗？这让环不知道自己是应该痛快地哭一场，还是去安静地等。那一天，在他出门之前，他说等到冬天了他要和小壮看雪。小壮说好，答应得如此真挚，好像真的很惊喜，很开心。但是他却没有回来，那之后，四叶环经历过了人生中最漫长的一个冬天。

他在街头迷茫地停下了脚步，他发现自己竟握着脖子上的项链，一不小心握得太紧了，金属的边缘将他的手指压得生疼。他盯着它看了好久，然后他缓缓低下头，他仿佛亲吻禁忌的唇一般，将自己的唇轻轻印了上去。

不知何处，有人轻轻笑了一声。

环马上松开了捏着项链的手指，表情窘迫，就像是搞破坏时被家长抓了现行，徒劳地将作案工具丢了老远的小孩子。他问：“谁？”而那声音却没再回答。他定睛一看，发现自己在不经意间竟然走到了一个巷口……那正是他和逢坂壮五第一次相遇的巷子。

不过今天，没有雨和漏雨的伞，也没有老鼠和精疲力尽的男孩……环调转脚尖向那巷口移过去，心想，那按理来说，这巷子里也不该有破破烂烂的仿生人……吧。他向巷内看去。

四叶环呆住了。

这天天气很好，下了数日的雨停了，云山在天空中堆得很高，金色的阳光从云层的间隙里流淌而下，其中一缕，正好落入了这小巷之内。过了四年的时间，这小巷里再也没有了Z区人随意丢弃的垃圾，空旷的小巷里，逢坂壮五贴着那缕阳光站着。

“小……壮？”

自己怎么……出现幻觉了？四叶环想。他拼命眨眼，想让自己清醒一点。

“好久不见，环君。”

他的幻觉对他轻轻一笑，抬腿走向了他，那人身着笔挺的西装，眼睛里盛着环熟悉的温柔笑意。现在的壮五需要微微仰视着才能直视他的眼睛——这是四年前的环想象不到的角度，从而也蕴藏了一股磅礴的真实之力——这让环一瞬间确定了这就是现实，不是什么白日里出现的梦境。

于是环跨出一步，抓住了壮五的手臂，指尖和声音都在颤抖。他的身体深处崩裂了，造成了一场巨大的地震：“小壮？你真的是小壮吗？不是我在做梦吧？”

一只手轻轻地贴上了环的脸，壮五望着他的眼睛，轻声道：“不是做梦哦。”

“……”地震引起了海啸，又咸又涩的海水从他的眼睛里涌出来。他按住壮五的后背，将自己的脑袋埋进了对方暖暖的衬衫里。过了好久，他才颤声道：“欢迎回来，小壮。”

壮五唇角一勾，轻轻推着环的肩膀让他与自己对视，他抚摸着那高个子男孩眼泪纵横的脸，用拇指去将他脸上的泪痕擦去，轻声说：“嗯，我回来了。”

然后，他便捧着环的脸吻了上去。

这个吻和当年量体温时的那个象征性的亲吻不一样，舌的卷入不是为了让对方吞咽药片而是为了调情，唇的碰撞不是为了保护而是为了侵占，环不懂，但他仍然跟随着壮五的动作，不甘示弱地追随着自己的本性。大和从来都说，这孩子有战斗的本能。

所有阳光炸成了滚烫烫的金，淌进了他的胸膛里，烫得他想叫疼，但又怎么舍得叫啊——那金灿灿的一片！

几分钟后他们分开，环看着壮五的笑容，只觉得脑袋里晕乎乎的，软成了一片被打湿的棉花。

“小壮……我，我……一直有在努力！”在一片朦胧之间，环突然说，像是一个急匆匆邀功的孩子：“我在好好帮千千他们做事，有在努力认字，还向千千他们学了战斗的方法……现在我变得很强了，能保护你了……我，我还好好吃了蔬菜，这是为了长高，现在我已经长得比你高了……还有，我一直都戴着这个……”他急于证明什么，但太多的话同时涌到了他的嘴边，他胡言乱语地被自己急出了眼泪。

一根手指被点在了环的唇上，见环结结巴巴的话语终于停下了，壮五将那手指又放回了自己的唇前：“嘘。被人听见了就不好了，你说是吗？”

“哦，对……抱歉。”环看着那手指，脸又不自觉地红了。

壮五牵起他的手说：“你有在好好努力呢，真是一个好孩子。环君有给千大人添麻烦吗？”

“没有！”环心虚地回答：“没有添麻烦！”他准备闭口不提自己把千千的花瓶碰坏了的那件事，还有把对方的礼服弄上了冰淇淋渍的那件事。

“那就好。”壮五微微笑了起来，说：“我想去见一见千大人，感谢他一直以来对你和理的照顾，你能带我去吗？”

“没问题！”环马上回答，一边看了看表，吓了一跳：“啊！完蛋了，已经要开始了……千千应该和陆陆他们在一块，我直接带你过去吧，啊对了，我还要把他们介绍给你认识……小壮，我认识了一帮很厉害的朋友哦！你一定会喜欢他们的！”

说着，环反握住壮五的手就开始快步走。这时，街头巷尾大大小小的显示屏都闪起了雪花点，几秒之后，一个红发少年的影像出现在了屏幕上。

“U.K.I的大家，你们好！我的名字叫做七濑陆。”

白底红纹的旗帜一挥，那少年正用一种让人难以抗拒的语言，向着全国人诉说着自己的请求。明明长相十分可爱，但那双眼睛里闪烁的光芒，却让人觉得魄力十足。是一旦对上眼神，就会舍不得移开目光的存在呢。干得不错嘛陆陆！环在心里夸奖道。

他对Z区实在是熟悉，拉着壮五左拐右拐抄近路就到了目标建筑，走到一面墙壁前，他左右望了望，确定没有别人之后，他掏出腰间手枪的枪托，用它敲了敲墙壁的某处。

“唔嗯——”环小声说，“开一下门，我回来了。”

“月亮什么时候升起？”墙壁后传来了一阵闷闷的问话。

“这取决于它什么时候落下。”环回答。这是六弥凪想出来的暗号。

“姓名？”

“四叶环。”

“啊，原来是四叶前辈……您去哪里了？您不在大家都乱套了……”

啊？难道不是我在的时候大家才会乱套吗？环这么想着，但却没有说出来……他汗津津的手心里握着一截细细的手臂，他一改往常慵懒的样子，将背挺得笔直。

墙体突然内陷，然后向旁边缓缓移开。原来那墙壁是用特殊的金属铸造的，难怪探测不到。守门的孩子看到壮五一愣，似是没想到还有陌生人：“这位是？”

“他是小壮！小壮，这位是小忠。”很显然，环忘记了应该向第一次见面的陌生人介绍两人的全名。

“幸会。”壮五像是不在意这些，他带着优雅温柔的笑容，向对方伸出手。那叫“小忠”的孩子像是失神了一瞬，然后诚惶诚恐地接住那只手，嘟囔着重复：“幸，幸会。”

“走吧小壮！”环快乐地说，一边拉起了壮五的手：“我带你去找千千！我在这里认识了好多很棒的朋友，我一定要把他们介绍给你，小壮一定能和他们相处得很好……”

“好的，我很期待。”壮五说，任凭自己被环拉着向前走。

“诶……”小忠突然反应过来，急忙喊:“四叶前辈！不能带无关人员入内啊！”

但这时环的身影已经消失不见了。

他们路过了的走廊，一路上碰见了许多和环打招呼的人，他们有些疑惑地看着壮五，后者坦然地对他们微笑，所以他们也只当那是环的某个朋友，心里想着环还真是不合规矩。环拉着那只在他看来太过细瘦的手腕，激动得说个不停。

“我们住在一栋超级宽敞的宿舍楼里，三三每天都会给我们做超级好吃的饭，一织织和陆陆喜欢吵架，但实际上感情好得不得了……和哥喜欢喝酒，冰镇的啤酒他能喝一整个晚上呢，不过他很厉害哦，特别的关心大家！还有凪亲，他好像是一个很远的国家来的，口音超好笑，人很好，会写我看不太懂的诗……千千和以前一样，他会把自己不吃的肉拿给我，我会用我的那份蔬菜和他交换……虽然他一直都笑眯眯的，但实际上却一直在为百百担忧哦……啊，百百现在被国王关在宫殿里，据说不是很危险，我们准备在合适的时候去救他……啊。”这时他们终于穿过了错综复杂的通道，来到了一个宽敞的房间。那就是本次作战的指挥部了，环指着前面忙碌的众人对壮五小声说：“千千他们就在哪里哦，小壮你……小壮？”

但身旁已不见了人影。

“环你总算来了！”三月向他扑过来，低声数落:“今天你怎么能迟到？”

“抱歉三三……我……你有看到一个大概这么高的男孩子吗？白色头发的……”环焦急地问。

“……啊？”三月一脸莫名。

指挥部里，面向世界的宣言还在继续。

“……他拒绝批准对公众利益最有益、最必要的法律；”

“他力图使军队独立于民政之外，并凌驾于民政之上；”

“未经我们同意便向我们强行征税；”

“他轻贱我们的生命，将A区至Z区的人民分为三六九等，并予之以极为严重的差别对待；”

“他在我们的区域大肆掠夺，蹂躏我们沿海地区，焚烧我们的城镇，残害我们的生命……”

“……以上，就是月云三世的罪行。一个君主，当他的品格已打上了暴君行为的烙印时，是不配作人民的统治者的。我们啊，也拥有追求生命、自由、幸福的权利。即使活在尘埃里，但我们身体里都流淌着血液，胸腔里都鼓动着心跳……我们都是一样的活着的人啊！所以大家，请听我说！”七濑陆站在镜头前，眼睛里的光芒已经变成了熊熊烈火，灼烧着每一个观者的心。和泉一织在镜头后握紧了拳：是的，就是这样。请倾听七濑先生的声音，请倾听我们的声音！

白底红纹的旗帜第二次挥动，这回，它像长剑一般斜斜刺向天空，旗面舒展开来，让所有人都看清了那旗帜上的血色字样：R.I.S——Republic of IDOLiSH7。

“我要求——”

“月云三世退位，并终止君主制；解放被压迫的奴隶与仿生人；推翻现有法条，新的法律由人民改写……最后，请释放公爵春原百濑。”

“我宣布——”

“我们将正式取消一切对月云王室效忠的义务，我们将带领我们的追随者，去往一个自由的新世界。以我们的生命、我们的财产和我们神圣的名誉，在此宣誓！”

金属旗杆铮然顿地，红发的少年用最大的声音向世界说出了自己的诉求：“请大家，同我们一起……”

砰。是金属撞击金属的声音。一道黑色的人影一闪而过。七濑陆手中握着的那柄旗帜被一道紫色的光划过，从旗杆到棋面，都被拦腰截断。

“……诶？”陆看着自己手中断掉的旗帜，睁大了眼睛。

众人一瞬间都没有反应过来发生了什么事，首先做出反应的是一织，他向前冲去，高呼：“七濑先生！快闪开！”

刚才那道一闪而过的人影在众人的面前再次出现，这回大家看清了，那是一个白发的青年，手中握着一柄闪着寒光的匕首。那青年面无表情，在墙壁上借力，以一种超出人体极限的速度向七濑陆冲去。

“陆陆，闪开！”这时环也冲了过来，举起自己的枪横档在陆的面前——逢坂壮五的匕首撞在了他的枪体上，金属摩擦出了几星刺目的火星。一织将陆拉离了舞台，警备人员将他团团护住。环与壮五僵持了数秒，仿生人劈砍的力气很大，巨大的压力让环手臂上的肌肉叫嚣起了痛楚……

“小壮……为什么？”他嘶声地问。

人群嘈杂。

“他是怎么进来的？”

“关闭连接，关闭连接！”

“该死……门卫在干什么？”

“环！拔枪啊！”三月在一旁高喊。

“枪……”他还有一支枪在腰间的枪套里，只要快速拔出它然后射击，这仿生人就能在一瞬之间被他干掉……可是，可是自己面前的这个可是小壮啊！

看着那双冰冷的仿佛无机物一般的紫色眼睛，环忍不住再次嘶声道：“为什么？小壮？”

一时之间无法攻克这个人类，于是壮五抽身离开，向后翻身跃去，然后轻巧地落地。

千在一旁站定，缓缓地拔出了自己的剑，他对环轻声说：“不，环君，那不是你的小壮。那是SOGO-05。”半晌，他又摇摇头笑了起来：“居然还没销毁他吗？我的国王大人啊……您还是一样不舍得抹杀有趣的东西。”

『锁定，判断。四叶环，叛军主要战斗力，危险等级：高。重要程度：中。建议：稍后清理。』

『锁定，判断。七濑陆，叛军重要代表人，此次行动的目标之一。危险等级：中。重要程度：极高。建议：立即清理。』

SOGO-05不再与环纠缠，既然暗杀不成，那它也不再避免使用杀伤力与存在感都极强的武器。于是它的手一抖，肩膀上支起了一枚小型导弹，方向对准了七濑陆。叮地两声，一枚子弹打中了那枚小导弹，那是举起手枪的四叶环做的；而SOGO-05的半个肩膀都在下一瞬间被削掉，那来自折笠千斗公爵的一记劈砍。

“是……仿生人！”

SOGO-05将那块金属组织踢远，再次抖出了掌间的小刀。果然，刃物才是最好的伙伴。

“那个可恶的国王……”

“大家集火！干掉它！”

环像触电般地大喊：“等，等一下！”

“阿环？”大和不解地看着他。

“喂，小壮！我说啊！”环收起了自己的枪，赤手空拳地走向了SOGO-05。众人一阵惊呼，三月刚想冲上前去，却被凪给拦住了。凪按住三月的肩膀，皱着眉说，先看看。此时的仿生人正用手指轻轻地拢在自己的肩膀上，蓝色的液体淌出，金属线的末端有电流噼啪作响。环似乎又闻到了那个雨夜的味道，就在那个冷飕飕的雨夜，自己将一个仿生人搬回了家。环的鼻子突然酸了起来，他向前走了一步，又一步，在距那仿生人只有两步之遥的地方停下了。世界都沉默了，但他说：“小壮……你当时送给我的那条项链，我一直都戴着哦。就算我变成老爷爷了也绝对不会摘……”

对方静静地看着他，环像是被鼓励了一样又往前迈了一步，继续道：“小壮……我们一直都在等着你回家。你现在是在帮月云了做事吗？那是个坏家伙，你不要帮他们做事也可以啊……小壮，回来吧，我和理都在……”

环的声音戛然而止，SOGO-05仍旧平静地看着他。

匕首刺进了环的肩膀，红色在他的衣服上晕开。SOGO-05面无表情，将刺在环肩膀里的匕首拉向他的颈动脉。

『指令：清除目标。』

环用枪将壮五的匕首挡开了。

“集火！集火！”

人群再次尖叫了起来。

“等一下，这里的资料还没备份……”

子弹已经不管不顾地射出，却没有一颗能够击中那敏捷的仿生人。躲避子弹对于仿生人而言实在是太过简单了，子弹射出的速度与轨迹，都毫无挑战性而言。

突然，SOGO-05轻轻按住了自己的右耳，凝神静听了一秒。它轻声说：“遵命，我的主人。”

言罢，仿生人用一种人类难以企及的速度抽身而退。

“它走了？”

有人大喊：“硬盘不见了！”

“靠！追啊！”

“这家伙到底是怎么找到这里的？”

和泉一织愣了两秒，突然僵直了脊背，大喊道：“大家快！从这里离开！”

“怎么了一织？”一旁的陆被他吓了一跳。

“那个仿生人撤退的可能性只有一个……你们有没有听说过国王那边的研究所已经发明出了远射程的定位导弹？”见众人还是一脸没反应过来的样子，一织恨铁不成钢地大声解释道：“他们估计是已经获得我们基地的位置了！导弹最快15分钟内就能发射过来！我们现在必须快速撤离！六弥先生，哥哥！你们去通知和疏散大家！二阶堂先生，四叶先生！你们去追回硬盘，最好能捕获那个仿生人！七濑先生和千先生请去避难，你们是这场革命的代表人，你们不能出任何闪失！我留下来拷贝文件——总之你们快行动！”

众人应声而动。三月扑到话筒前：“通知，突发失态，请所有人从最近的通道口有序离开，通知，请所有人在十分钟之内离开基地，能跑多远是多远！”

混乱撤退的人群前，陆咬着自己的下嘴唇，对一织说：“我知道我留在这里也只会碍手碍脚。”

“您知道就好。”说话间，一织飞快地敲击起了键盘，无数代码倒映在他的眼睛里。

“但是你得保证你必须安全回来。”

“我会的，就凭您这句话。”和泉一织轻轻地笑了起来。

他们的基地内部构造错综复杂，简直就像是鼹鼠挖出的地道。这是为了方便疏散，但同时，这对他们搜查也造成了阻碍。那个仿生人会选择哪一条路？它会怎么逃？

大和一边侧身让慌乱的人群从通道逃出，一边焦急地对环说：“阿环，我们分头行动，十分钟后假如还没有找到就撤退！”

“不用，和哥你先走，我去就可以了！”环握着手枪凭着直觉冲向了一条路，他大喊：“不用担心我！和哥你去保护陆陆他们！”

“喂！阿环！”大和想跟上去，却被人群冲撞得寸步难行。他还想说些什么，但最后却只得无奈地道：“十分钟，记得啊，十分钟！”

“好！”环远远地回应。

会是这边吗？他会从这边走吗？环喘着气想。肩膀上有点冰凉凉的，那是因为自己正在失血，但他似乎一点都不觉得痛。在地面上，他看到了一点点蓝色的痕迹，那是仿生人的血液，太好了，看来他这回没有走错。鲜血从他摆动的指尖飞出，与那蓝色的液体滴在了一起，脚尖将那痕迹碾成了紫色，他向前跑去。

在哪里，在哪里？你在哪里？

小壮？

他跟随着那时有时无的蓝色痕迹前行，拐过错综复杂的走道，身边的安全警示标志在闪烁，广播里是和泉三月呼唤疏散的声音……砰，他撞开了405号房间的门。没记错的话，这里应该是没有出路的……才对。

墙壁被破开了一个大洞，毛躁的边缘还在滋滋作响，散发着热气……看起来像是被什么武器给轰开的。SOGO-05站在那洞口前，风将他柔顺的头发吹得时卷时舒，头顶上那两撮翘起的发丝不知是设计师的刻意为之还是无心之作，他一只脚踏在破洞旁支起的钢筋上，外面是被薄雾弥漫的Z区城市，低矮的建筑抱覆着地面。站在洞口的男人手上拿着一把漆黑的枪，半侧过脸去看向环。

淡蓝发丝的少年气喘吁吁，破门而入之后他放缓了脚步，看着那逆光而站的瘦削身影，气息不稳地轻声道：“小壮……”

他的小壮没有回答他，而是用枪口对准了他的眉心。那是只消打一发子弹便能终结一条性命的角度，环当然知道这一点，这还是小壮当年教给他的。但他还是跨步上前，看着那双无机物般的紫色眼睛，与没有表情和温度的脸，他知道对于壮五来说，现在的自己已经是敌人了。

“你利用了我。”环突然说。

SOGO-05露出了一个公式化的笑容:“你终于发现了吗？”

“为什么？”

“这是最高效的做法。”

“为什么？”

“我也没想到，竟然会这么顺利。”

“为什么……”

“我不明白，您想问什么为什么？”

环噎住，高楼风吹乱了他的头发:“我们现在，还是你的家人吗？”环问，又向前踏了一步。现在他们仅有一步之遥。

SOGO-05淡然地道:“仿生人和人类，又怎么会成为家人呢？”

“那我们以前一起度过的那些时间算什么？我们的承诺算什么？那个……那些吻又算什么？”

那危险的仿生人的枪口此时对准了他的心脏，环也不怕，直接将自己的胸膛贴上了枪口。他紧紧盯着对方的眼睛，再次问：“你现在把我当做是什么？”

基地的警报越来越响，有什么东西在天空深处骚动。不知道是那传说中的导弹，还是别的什么东西。SOGO-05冷淡地看着这个莫名其妙的人类，突然笑了笑，伸出手去捻他鬓角的发丝，然后凑上身去，用柔软得令人失神的嘴唇轻轻吻在了环的唇上。

两秒后他们分开，环摸着自己的下唇，问：“这是什么意思？我还……不懂。”

SOGO-05轻轻一笑：“这是任务。针对你这样的人，我们将它叫做‘蜜罐任务’。”

“……我只是你的狩猎对象。”

“你是‘环君’，而我是‘逢坂壮五’。这是系统输入的指令。”SOGO-05说着，偏偏头：“是不论给哪一部仿生人都能够输入的指令。”

“……不是这样的。”

“就是这样哦。”

“不是的，你不一样……你是不一样的！就算你和其他的仿生人拥有同一张脸，但你就是特别的——为什么要和我说这些？为什么不开枪？你……小壮你……还记得我吗？”

“我和目标人物之间，不存在记忆。”SOGO-05望向灰色的天空。空气的轰鸣声渐近，SOGO-05转过头来最后对环一笑：“永别了，地狱见。”

它向楼外纵身一跃，就像跳进了地狱。

“小壮！”环向洞口扑过去，却只见SOGO-05攀着软梯，挂在一架直升机下面。它向他挥手，作最后的告别。环呆呆地看着它，突然它凝起眼神，举起枪，子弹飞出，贯穿了SOGO-05手中的硬盘。

仿生人看着它笑笑，将硬盘丢了出去。死人最后的挣扎罢了。

时间到了。导弹破空而来，将大楼炸毁在一片火海之中。

“啊——真是的，环这个家伙也太乱来了！就差一点点他就要死掉了好吗！”

再次恢复意识的时候，环听到有人在附近这么低吼着。

“被冲击波掀飞然后挂在了树上……这样都还没死，这家伙是怪物吗……”

“不，你们看，哥哥他好像醒了……”

他挣扎着睁开眼，见自己的友人们都围在自己的病床前。

“小壮……呢？基地怎么样了？”他第一句话便这么问。

“基地……”众人犹豫了一下：“被彻底炸毁了。所幸发现得及时，大家都逃出去了……”

“是吗……那就好。”环说，“抱歉，好像是因为我，基地才会被毁掉的。”

众人叹气。确实是这样的，谁能料到他们的心腹四叶环居然会毫无防备地直接把敌人带进自己的基地？这个人的神经到底是什么做的？还好他们聪明地没将此次计划的实施地安排在大本营里，数据也有了备份，人员伤亡也不多，不然那惨重的损失是四叶环绝对无法承担的……按理来说他们应当批评他怪罪他，但他们又觉得批评这个人就像是在批评一个被人利用了的小孩子，从哪个角度来说都好像不太是滋味。

所以他们狠狠地把四叶环给揉了一遍，带着一种要将男人的脑袋给揉秃的架势。

“……”被揉得晕乎乎的环突然又开口了，“他说，他不记得我了。”

“他？那个仿生人吗？你真的认识那个可怕的家伙啊？”

“嗯，他是我的家人。”环毫不避讳，“之前和你们提到过的小壮就是他。”

其他人面面相觑，认得这是一个复杂的故事。

“可是那个型号的仿生人应该不止有它一台……你怎么知道那就是以前的那一台呢？”

“我就是知道啦。”

千犹豫了一下，最后还是说：“壮五应该是被回收了，记忆格式化之后重新投入使用，在这样的情况下不记得你们的过去也是很正常的。”

“……”

“环……？”

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈……”四叶环突然笑了起来。

“你没事吧……”众人马上慌了，他们从来没有见过这孩子这样，这孩子一直都大大咧咧的，这不合时宜的笑声让他们感到毛骨悚然。

“哈哈，原来是这样啊。太好了！”环突然坐起了身，这让一旁正给他换药的小鸟游纺“哎哎哎”地叫个不停。

大家手忙脚乱地去探环的额头，心想这孩子莫不是被炸傻了？

“环，我们知道你受了很大的刺激，但你不要担心，我们……”

“没有啊，我没有被刺激，我是真的很开心。”环说着，看着自己的手掌：“我就说嘛，小壮怎么会拒绝我？原来只是因为他忘了啊。什么啊，只是忘了而已，我还以为他是不要我们了呢。这样的话，只要让他想起来就可以了吧？”

四年来，他的心情从未如此轻松过。

众人面面相觑。“虽说是这样，但你要怎么做啊？总不能让他再来杀你一次吧？”

“等我们把国王从王位上踹下去之后，我就把他带回我们的家……让他好好看看，到时候他肯定能想起来的！”

大家被他这天真的想法弄得有些哭笑不得，但又不好直说他这想法不切实际。于是只能说，嗯，好。

环突然又说:“我们应该很快就会再见面了。”

“为什么？”

“直觉。”

事实如此。次日，月云了就对这一次公开的宣言做出了回应。

回应的内容十分简单：春原百濑，将在7月17日处刑。

拒绝你们的要求，否定你们的革命，将你们想要的，粉碎在你们的面前。

他们还有一周多的时间准备。

 

 

*注：部分内容引自《独立宣言》 。


End file.
